It is known that motor vehicles can utilise a support structure, in particular, comprising longitudinal members and crossmembers, as bodies. The support structure can then, in particular, form a so-called self-supporting body of the vehicle.
Vehicles usually use a floor plate or a floor panel, also known as a main floor, main floor plate, main floor panel, as the bottom delimitation of the vehicle. The main floor panel then usually likewise has a supporting function as a body component of the vehicle. The underside of such a main floor panel can also act as underride protection which protects the vehicle from contamination from underneath the vehicle.
In recent times, high-voltage batteries have been increasingly used as drive batteries for electric and hybrid vehicles. These high-voltage batteries are usually relatively large and must therefore be arranged in a space-saving manner in a vehicle.